


Plot?What plot?

by YgDgdrasil



Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: Actually I don't know, After Final or AU?, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pseudopregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YgDgdrasil/pseuds/YgDgdrasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊奈帆將斯萊恩監禁了兩個月後侵犯了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot?What plot?

**Author's Note:**

> 糟糕意味而且不好吃。  
> 假孕梗，然而我還沒有寫到這個梗ㄦ的重頭戲。

瘋狂抽插著他的屁眼的肉棒又硬又粗，像是要把他捅個對穿似的頂得他的五臟六腑好像都移了位。  
然而侵犯者卻不像那根兇器表現的那樣瘋狂。界塚伊奈帆哪裏有一點ㄦ幹著這種不堪事的表情，依舊是操著那張欠揍的面癱臉不緊不慢地玩弄著斯萊恩的乳頭、舔弄著他的脖頸。  
「我說，」伊奈帆突然停了下來，擼動著斯萊恩的性器的手發狠了一般用力碾過鈴口，卻又在斯萊恩能夠射出來之前狠狠地堵住那個小孔。「想懷上我的孩子嗎？」  
「嗚！不⋯不要⋯」  
斯萊恩早被幹得神智不清，他全身癱軟靠著伊奈帆硬實的胸膛，不明白為何停下，界塚伊奈帆將他拖入快感深淵，慾望卻得不到解放。  
「不要？你這裏可不是這樣說的啊。」伊奈帆鬆開蹂躪斯萊恩乳頭的那隻手，抓住斯萊恩顫抖著想去自淫的手，將其引導著觸碰到他們交合的部位。  
碰到那根硬熱的器物，斯萊恩下意識的想要抽回手，然而伊奈帆這時加大了裹緊他陰莖的力度，刺激得他再沒有反抗的力氣。  
「哈啊、界塚⋯讓我射⋯」  
「想要懷上界塚伊奈帆的孩子嗎，斯萊恩·特洛耶特？」  
伊奈帆舔了舔斯萊恩耳垂的軟肉，進而用靈巧濕熱的舌頭卷住吮吸。  
潮濕熾熱的呼吸撲打在耳部的皮膚上，斯萊恩徹底崩潰了，他神智渙散牙尖打顫著回答道「要⋯請射進來、讓我、懷上你的⋯孩子⋯讓我射⋯求你⋯啊⋯」  
「乖。」  
伊奈帆也忍得有些久了，他吻了吻斯萊恩的的耳尖，將整根性器拔出又狠狠挺進，同時釋放了斯萊恩的性器，兩人一同迎來射精。

 


End file.
